


Dream a Dream of Me

by svnflowrs



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dullahan - Freeform, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowrs/pseuds/svnflowrs
Summary: You’re a witch living with your roommate Dolph. He gives you a strange letter that seems to explain your strange dreams.





	Dream a Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a smut fic but I accidentally created a whole au. Drew is also not in most of this. This is more of a test fic to see how people like the verse and if they would want more.

_This hands caressed your thighs teasing and tickling as they traveled higher toward where you wanted them the most._

_His voice accented and deep was murmuring praises whispers of, “So good” and “Baby please look at me.”_

_You couldn’t look at him though. Looking at him would cause the fire inside you to burst smoldering deep inside you with an overwhelming flush. Staining your face with the heat of knowing he’s doing this to you. Wanting you. Touching and loving and teasing you._

_“Come on baby” he was whispering his lips kissing your neck, “I know this is what you want let me make you mine.”_

_Your body couldn’t help but respond to his ministration. Your hips moving trying to find friction against his body._

_“Look at you darling. Absolutely perfect for me-”_

Your alarm woke you up. Its screeching volting you away from the warm grasp of sleep.

“Welcome to earth sleeping beauty” called your roommate his voice booming from down the hall as you turned off the alarm.

Throwing on your clothes you made your way toward the kitchen eagerly awaiting a warm breakfast courtesy of your roommate.

Dolph stood in your shared kitchen clothed only in his boxers. He gave you a small smile as he cracked another egg into the frying pan. The witch using his magic to do so without needing to even lift a finger instead scrolling through his phone.

“How do you want your eggs today?”

“Sunny Side up man,” you say with a smile.

“Ooooo someone’s feeling good today. Nice dream?”

“None of your business Ziggler.”

A chuckle is the only response you get as Dolph slides you your plate piled with eggs, toast, and bacon.

“I’m heading out tonight. I’m staying over at Tyler and Fandango’s.” Dolph says between bites of toast.

“Put clothes on first Fabio or they’re going to charge you for indecency.”

“I mean we’re totally going to bang. Why bother getting dolled up for it?”

“Because even if it’s just sex you need to have some self-respect. I love you Dolph but don’t put all your worth into sex. You’re more than that.”

A softer smile replaces the cocky smirk present on the blonde’s face. He puts his hand onto yours a tingle races from the point of contact. Dolph sent a calming wave of his magic to you letting the feeling deep into your skin before responding.

“I won’t. I’m passed that I promise.”

“Good.” You smile back at Dolph, “If it goes south like that time with Morrison, call me alright? You may be a grown ass man but I worry.”

“Will do” he replies as he gets up to jog back into his room to get changed.

As you put your plate in the sink, Dolph comes back into view.

He’s dressed for his day with Breeze and Fandango. But he’s holding a small folded piece of paper around the size of a sticky note. He hands it over to you gingerly.

“Aleister told me this is for you. Some guy dropped it off at his shop”

You take the paper and unfold it to reveal a rune. Said rune glowed an seemed to pulse a faint golden yellow.

“So what did ya get?”

“I think this is a signature?”

“A signature? You mean like those calligraphy runes that Sheamus is always talking about?”

“I think so but I can’t read it. I gotta ask Sheamus and Cesaro.”

Dolph hums adjusting his leather jacket.

“You’re a smart cookie I’m sure it’s nothing big. I’m gonna go to get a glamour from Roman before I get railed. Wanna go?” He says extending his arm out to you.

You mull this over in your head for a split second. If Dolph is heading to Roman’s apartment then you’d be closer to Cesaro and Sheamus’ bar than if you just walked.

“Sure!” You reply grasping Dolph’s arm as he mumbles Roman’s address under his breath.

The floor around you to begins to lights up in a circle of sigils spinning over and over as Dolph repeats the address. Dolph’s eyes seem to glaze over for a split second and the light engulfs both of you. Suddenly you’re outside Roman’s Salon.

You thank Dolph for the trip as he heads inside for his glamour.

Making your way toward creatively named bar owned by Cesaro and Sheamus called The Bar you couldn’t help but let your thoughts drift off to your dream.

In the past few months, you’d been having dreams similar to the one you were having prior to your alarm waking you up.

More often than not the dreams featured a man but you never saw his face. It is almost as if you were blind to him, only ever feeling and hearing the mysterious man. Even if you tried to look at his face the image seemed to blur.

In your dreams, he absolutely worshiped your body never once allowing you to wake without wringing orgasm after orgasm out of you. Leaving you in your waking life to feel aroused and confused about how real the dreams were becoming.

With a sigh, you reached The Bar. Entering through the door you are welcomed to a quaint little sports bar that had a few of its regulars bustling about. Bobby Lashley and Mickie James were seated in a booth chatting about the next full moon. Asuka and Baron seemed to be on a date. Asuka the smaller vampire excitedly telling of her adventures to the comparatively much younger werewolf Baron. And in the very back corner, Punk seemed to be happily eating onion rings with his husband Jeff as they watched the UFC fight on the monitor.

Spotting Sheamus by the counter near the Jukebox you head over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder causing him to turn around surprised. So surprised in fact that he accidentally lost his head. Luckily for the Dullahan, he grabbed his head before it got the floor and put it back on like nothing happened.

“Hey, Fella! What’s up with you? I never see you around this early in the day!”

“I got a rune delivered but I can’t really understand it. It’s glowing something awful and I was wondering if you could help a friend out by reading it.”

Sheamus rolled his eyes a bit leaning toward you to grab at the paper with the rune.

He looked at it and gave a small sigh.

“Right here is a signature from an incubus.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s right you’re getting courted by an incubus.” Sheamus really like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s a cocky one though. What type of ass hat demon takes the moniker of ‘The Chosen One’ really?”

Shit. SHIT. The dreams made a lot of sense now.

“So am I being asked to contact him or what?” You responded not quite looking Sheamus in the eye. You are not at all prepared to discuss your sex life with the Irish Dullahan and you’re pretty sure he doesn’t want to either.

“It’s less of a message and more a mark. He’s trying to mark his territory. This bad boy will ward off other incubi with how strong his rune is. Hell, it doesn’t affect me none because I’m not an incubus but I bet you if Jinder or even Heath came into contact with this their brains would fry.”

“Jinder and Heath are incubi?!” You hiss. God, you thought they were human witches like you and Dolph!

“Yep,” Sheamus says popping the p “Jinder just uses heavy glamour and Heath is married with kids so he doesn’t need to use his powers anymore.” He shrugs a little as he talks.

“Anyway stop me if you don’t want my advice but I think you should take a nap and try to contact this Chosen One of yours. No fella puts a protection rune on a sorry bastard like yourself unless it’s really important to them. No offense.”

“None taken Sheamus. I’m just confused” You huff “If it’s so important why hand the rune on a piece of paper why not mark me?”

“Probably wants your consent fella. Times are changing and that doesn’t stop for incubi. He’s probably just trying to be polite. How about this there’s a guest bed upstairs in the apartment. Try contacting him up there at least if it goes south I can get Cesaro to wake you.”

You comply with Sheamus’ suggestion. Going upstairs to lay on the guest bed. As you drifted off to sleep you close your eyes the rune still cliched in your hand.

_It’s warm again everything feels sluggish and disorienting. You hear the rustle of fabric and sounds of a belt being undone._

_“It’s about time darling I was worried you wouldn’t show. We’ve got a lot to discuss and I still need my fill.”_

_You felt a man grip your face and tilt it upwards. You came face to face with the literal man of your dreams. His blue eyes staring into yours. A teasing but gentle smile present on his face._

_“Hello lovely, I’m Drew and I’ve been assigned to take care of you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this fic. It's the first fic I've worked on and finished in the last six-ish years. 
> 
> Comments would be sweet! I wanna know what you liked and what you didn't like.
> 
> Thanks so much for the read!


End file.
